


Ceteris Paribus

by Lieju



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Vampires, not super shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: At the peace of his office, Scrooge sheds his disguise and prepares to welcome his guest.





	Ceteris Paribus

 

 

 

Scrooge took off his heavy coat and sat straighter. It was always a relief to shed what now felt like a disguise.

Stop pretending to be so _old_ and _fragile._

He sat in the chair at his office, waiting for the guest he could predict would arrive. It had been a while, and now that the other duck was visiting Duckburg again...

His thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on the window.

Scrooge moved to open it. ”You could use the front door.”

Glomgold hopped inside. He grinned and the sharp teeth glittered in the light of the desk lamp. ”For these visits? And have someone see me come in?”

”Hmph.”

During the day, when they had faced off in yet another betting competition the vampire had hidden his unnatural features and appeared like an old duck.

Now he made no such effort and his red eyes and sharp fangs were fully visible.

Then again, Scrooge too had no need to pretend to be anything he wasn't right now.

These days, he was well over hundred years old. People were starting to talk, even with his attempts to look older.

Flintheart moved in closer. ”It has been a while.”

Scrooge nodded as the vampire snuggled up to him and licked his neck.

”Donald is not well.”

The vampire froze. For a second Scrooge thought he was going to bite down anyway, but he pulled away and looked Scrooge in the eye.

”Donald? Why?”

Scrooge shook his head. ”It's... Flinty you do realize he is getting old, don't you?”

Just like Grandma Duck. Just like Goldie. Just like Ludwig... But now even the friends and family members he had always thought of as so _young._..

”I see.”

Scrooge didn't know why he had brought it up. With Glomgold of all people.

”Go on, bite me already so you can be on your way.”

It had been an agreement they had had for years now. Glomgold could feed off of Scrooge, and never then go after more vulnerable people. Scrooge had no idea if the vampire kept his part of the deal... It really was a foolish thing to do on Scrooge's part but...

He still had Huey, Dewey and Louie, and Donald's and Daisy's kids, even if it felt like he wasn't as close to them as he could, but eventually Glomgold would be the only one from _before_. Before he found his immortality drinking from a fountain of youth.

Glomgold might have come to his eternal life from a completely different route, dying and coming back with just the power of will, but Scrooge had to admit, that was something they shared.

Flinty ran his fingers on Scrooge's neck. ”In a hurry to get rid of me?”

”Flinty...”

Scrooge pulled him closer.

The fangs sank to his neck and after the initial sting of pain the familiar numbness took over. Calling it pleasure felt wrong. But for a moment nothing hurt. Scrooge reached an arm around the vampire and pulled him closer. He wondered what would happen if he took all of it. How quickly he'd recover. Scrooge had made a complete recovery from worse things than losing all of his blood. No matter what, his body always returned to the same condition it had been in when he had downed the water of life. Whether it was even possible for him to _die_ anymore was a question he rather didn't think about.

All too soon Glomgold pulled away, licking his bill. He pulled out a hankerchief to wipe his mouth.

For a second Scrooge wished he's embrace him again. It passed quickly but left him wondering.

”Do you have plans? For the future,” Scrooge asked.

”Hm?”

”You can't do this forever, Flinty. People will notice you're not aging. That you're not dying. And at least with me the biggest risk is I'll get studied... Will have a horde of eager scientists following me trying to find the secrets of eternal life. A vampire though... With habits like yours...” Scrooge poked his bill. ”Missed a spot. One look at your blood-stained bill and people might jump to conclusions. Conclusions that end with a stake in your unbeating heart.”

”How about you?” Flinty asked, wiping his beak clean. ”Are you planning to end up as a lab specimen? I at least have a plan. Soon enough you'll hear the _sad_ news of my passing. I'll fake my death, manage my businesses through holding companies and fake identities, and after a decade or two resurface pretending to be my own son to take control of everything again.”

The idea of doing that had passed Scrooge's mind. He had thought of moving on to other things too but those thoughts were never entertained for long. Maybe if he had prepared Donald or the boys to take over after he was gone... But once he had become immortal that had not seemed like a concern. He never could pass his fortune to others. Even if he did... Donald's daughter was sharp, and she was still young so Scrooge could prepare her for the eventuality with proper guidance... But with Glomgold around...

There was no way anyone else could stand up to him. If Scrooge left his empire in anyone's else's hands the McDuck Enterprises would survive. It could even thrive. But it would no longer be _number one._

The vampire reached to give his neck a lick, cleaning the blood off.

”Your wound is already healed,” he noted.

”I will figure something out,” Scrooge grumbled.

Glomgold moved to the window. ”I'll be going then. I'm a busy man.”

He gave Scrooge an odd look and for a second Scrooge wondered if he was about to add something. Instead, he turned his back and disappeared from the window into the dark.

Scrooge glanced at the clock. Past midnight. Probably too late to call Daisy.

Tomorrow then.

Tomorrow he would call. Maybe even visit.

 

 


End file.
